Secrets of the Polytrix
Secrets of the Polytrix is a movie in the series Simien 10. It takes place between the second and the third season. Plot The movie starts with a battle between Simien and Zyrokks. During the fight, Zyrokks shot electricity on Simien. Simien, who had just timed out from Acidrain, had nothing to protect himself, so he used his arms to protect himself. The lightning hit the Polytrix, which sents Simien unconsious. Simien wakes up in the base. Simien asks what happened, and Zynon answers him. He explains that during the fight, Zyrokks electrocuted the Polytrix, which erased all the DNA samples. Zynon said that they need to get the Polytrix all the DNA samples, or it will self-destruct and they can get them only from the Alpha Solaranlage solar system from every planet. Simien said that they need a spaceship for that, and Zynon told him hat he rented a spaceship to fly to there, and they are flying at this moment. Meanwhile, Zyrokks discovers that too, and he flies after them, with Set, Anuke, Pyro-Knight, a Spherodroids and a Geodroid after them. Anuke asks Zyrokks why they are running after them, and Zyrokks says that they can stop Simien from getting the DNA samples, which will leave him powerless and unable to defeat him. On Zynon's team, the spaceship lands on the first planet that has a dna sample: Brainfreeze's planet, Glace Cerveaun. The team goes through the freezing winds, and after half a hour, when they think they are going nowhere, they reach a gigantic city, Cryos city. Zynon says he hates going there because the Cervellons think they are smarter than him. When they enter, they discover the whole city is made of ice. The team finds a Cervellon, that after that he gives them the dna sample, tells them to go. Next the team lands on Geon, where at the start the see nothing. Simien asks where are the aliens on the planet. Zynon says that they are underground. Zynon then talks on the phone to someone, and suddenly a hole appeared in the ground, and the whole team falls through the ground. When they stop falling, they find a giant city underground. Meanwhile, on Glace Cerveaun, Zyrokks asks the Cervellon if he saw Zynon's team. The Cervellon said they went to Geon. Zyrokks said that they will be going there too. On Geon, Zynon calls a Terrageonian on the phone, when he suddenly jumps from underground. The Terrageonian says he is B'hed, and he says he knows Zynon and Omnimorph. B'hed gives Simien the DNA sample. Simien says that they can stay on Geon a while. Simien, Ic, Vorkus and Allen find the city to be very fun. Meanwhile Zyrokks and his team landed on Geon, and they break into the city. Zynon and the team see it, and they tell Simien to wait while they fight. Simien still wanted to fight with the others. Simien uses Drillbit to help them fight, and they defeat Zyrokks.Zynon tells the others that they should hurry up and get all the DNA samples. They quickly fly off the planet. They fly quickly through the planets, sometimes having tiny problems in the way (such of being attacked by Beithoichs on Animhithe). They go through all of them until Espacio Enorme, where they crash land. The team acquires the DNA (in diving suits), and Zynon said that they can't keep flying until they fix the ship, and they can't fix the ship under water. Zynon said that they can still go to dry land through the Water Tube, a gigantic tube of water that bridges between Espacio Enorme and Acqua Succhaire. Zyrokks lands too, finally getting the opportunity to fight Simien. Simien turns into Crushtacean, and he fights Zyrokks. Allen and Crushtacean push the ship to the Water Tube, and the other members fight Zyrokks, Set, Anuke and Spherodroids (The Pyro-Kinght stayed in the ship). The ship gets sucked up to Acqua Succhaire, and Zyrokks and his team go too. The teams land on Acqua Succhaire, and Zyrokks kidnaps Simien. Zynon and Vorkus try to save him, but they fail. Simien escapes Zyrokks's ship, and runs through the tunnels the Imonians have. Zyrokks sends Spherodroids to roll after Simien, who turns into NML to avoid the Spherodroids. Simien pops out next to Zynon, who fixed the ship. They get the DNA quickly and fly to Selva. After quickly passing Selva, Incendiebois, Araignee, Dejavia, Kuyeyusha and Alpha Solaranlage, Zynon said that they have one more alien DNA left to be put in the Polytrix, Dark Hole. Dark Hole lives in a pocket dimension named Buconeron, that have portals opened to it mostly around Alpha Solaranlage. Omnimorph checked when will the next portal open, and he said that in ten seconds next to Dejavia. Before they could enter the portal, the Transbordador Espacial shot a laser on Dejavia that bounced from it because of the mirrors on it's surface, and hit Zynon's ship. Zyrokks quickly flied into the portal, and at the last second Zynon does too. When they reach Buconeron, they fight Zyrokks, but Zyrokks puts a mind controller, and he controls all Calabozons. Simien finds it impossible to defeat the Calabozons, even after turning into three forms. Simien gives up, and Zyrokks commands the Calabozons to give him a giant robot suit from a portal, and they do. Zynon unlocks for Simien the alien Gas Planet, to fight Zyrokks. Gas Planet defeats him, and the team gets Dark Hole's DNA, and then they return to Earth. They accidently crash on Earth, and Zynon said he had to return it without a scratch, cursing, but not finishing the curse since the movie just ended. Main events *First appearance of Gas Planet, B'hed, and other species *Simien loses all his aliens *The team sees the home planets of Simien's aliens *Simien transforms for the first time into Gas Planet, his biggest alien. Aliens used *Acidrain *Drillbit *Bonecrusher *Crushtacean *NML *Absorbat *Weatherize *Whirlwind *Gas Planet Characters *Simien *Zynon *Vorkus *Allen *Ic *Omnimorph *Permbyt *B'hed *Unnamed Cervellon Villain *Zyrokks *Set *Anuke *The Pyro-Knight *Spherodroids *Geodroids Quotes Zynon: We have to get all the DNA samples or the Polytrix will self-destruct Allen: Wow, that's a crappy design. 'Omnimorph:'Tell me about it. If you created the Polytrix with him you will understand the things he put in it Category:Simien 10 Category:Episodes in Simien 10 Category:Episodes Category:Movies